Seeding work vehicles, such as air carts/seeders and other seeding devices, are configured for applying seed, fertilizer, and/or other particulate commodities to a field. The work vehicle may be operatively connected to tilling equipment for applying the commodity under the surface of the soil.
Seeding work vehicles typically include one or more tanks and a metering system that meters out a predetermined quantity of the commodity from the tank as the work vehicle moves across the field. These vehicles often include a delivery system for delivering the commodity to one or more row units for delivery to the soil.
It may be desirable to include a delivery system that includes a plurality of different runs, wherein each run provides a different delivery path for the commodity. The delivery system may have a variety of selectable configurations. In different configurations, the commodity may be delivered along different paths. However, the plurality of runs may make the delivery system bulky and/or difficult to package and support on the work vehicle. Sealing the delivery system (e.g., to maintain needed air pressure within the runs) may be problematic as well. Furthermore, it may be cumbersome, time consuming, or otherwise difficult to select between the different runs.